


A Change of Fate

by Saiyurimai



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: All kinds of sex, Blood and Violence, Bucky - Freeform, Doesn't exactly follow canon, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, If you consider bawling your eyes out fun, Like A Lot Of It In Some Chapters, Loss, M/M, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Polyamorous Character, Rebirth, Self-Insert, Sex, Some things are true but the rest is just for fun, Tragic Romance, because i do - Freeform, sai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: There's a change in the air of Vesuvia. Sai's and Bucky's lives are about to change as the past comes back to haunt them both. Does it have something to do with the plague that hit a few years ago? Or does it have something to do with the deals made...
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Bucky (aka: Canadian_BuckBeaver) for helping me flesh this out through RPs and random head canons. This doesn't follow the real story line and it is purely for my own entertainment, because fiction doesn't have to be for real...duh. Still, feedback is always welcomed and enjoyed! Thank you all so much!

Sai pulled her hair up out of her face, tying it with a strip of leather as she wandered through the streets. There were so many people out today, so many sailors just coming into port she assumed as she scanned the various people coming into town. Good, that would mean more money in her pocket. Sailors always were superstitious folk and were eager to have her read their fortunes. She would make some good money while they were in town. But for now, she had to gather some more herbs and pick up a few books that she’d ordered. 

The heat of the day was just starting as she got to the center marketplace, Vesuvia’s almost tropical climate was somewhat tempered by the breeze from the ocean and the bay. Vesuvia made a killing being in the right spot for ships looking to trade their goods, the bay was perfect for both large and small ships. She’d often seen massive Galleons docked in the port with trunk after trunk of expensive goods being brought down the gang way. She glanced around the shops and saw a few people she recognized. She waved to them, taking a mental calculation of the amount of sailors milling about. If only a quarter of them came to her then she would be able to make rent and have enough left over for her business for some essentials.

“Good afternoon Miss Sai. We just got in your personal order of that belladonna you asked for! You must be psychic.” The woman running the herbal shop beamed happily and waved her inside the stall. Sai took a deep breath, soothed by the scents of all the various dried herbs that hung from every available surface. It reminded her of her home.

“Not psychic. Trust me. If I were then I would be making a whole hell of a lot more than I am now.” She grinned politely at the woman who snorted and went behind the little counter, pulling out a small bag from a lock box and handing it to her as Sai handed over the correct amount of gold. “But with the new arrivals I think I’ll be able to sit comfortably for a while. They always tend to over pay for a pretty lady to tell them their fortunes.” She pocketed the pouch and looked around at some of the other plants in the shop. 

The woman laughed and nodded. “Aye. They just came from the South. They’re looking to be here for at least a week as they load up the next vessel and set sail again. I heard some of them were out there for almost a year.” She started to do a little bit of book keeping. “I’m sure you’ll clean up nicely now that they’ve all gotten paid. They brought in lots of furs and silks. High ticket items.” Sai nodded as she listened, grabbing various herbs and spices. She placed a few more on the counter and the appropriate amount of gold.

“Good, I was thinking of building an addition to the greenhouse out back. This could be exactly the kind of pay day I’ve been waiting for.” She grinned and the woman smiled right back, packaging up her herbs for her. “Thank you.” She waved as she left the shop, heading back into the throng of people and headed towards her next destination. She waved to a few other shops she regularly frequented but she didn’t need them today. Instead she just continued through, easily slipping between the people as quick as a shadow. She had a great deal of things to do today and didn’t need to be stuck walking behind a great deal of people.

She held onto her purse close to her chest, there were a great deal of people who were cut purses and thieves. She didn’t want to deal with it today. A smile crossed her lips as she saw the familiar worn book shop sign tucked between two other shops. The door dinged as she entered and she took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darker interior. 

“Took you long enough to get here! I just made some lunch. You hungry?” Came a voice muffled slightly by the sheer amount of books that filled the shop. Everything was neat and orderly aside from the new books that had yet to find a place on the various shelves. Sai snorted softly and took off her cloak, putting it on the hook by the counter. 

“Sorry, I got held up at the herbalist across town.” She smiled and moved a couple of books off the counter just as a dark blond haired blue eyes woman came from the behind a stack carrying a tray of food. “I got you some fresh lavender though. So you can add that into your lotion and help you sleep better at night.” She helped set up their little lunch on the counter, a wave of her hand using her magic to switch the sign to closed on the front door.

Bucky smiled and pulled up a stool for her. “Oh good. I was getting kind of low. That stuff is amazing. And addicting.” She smiled and hopped up on the stool, pouring some tea for the two of them. Sai laughed softly and pulled her hair down. It was much cooler inside the store, it was out of the sun, plus the charms that she’d put up in the rafters to keep it the perfect temperature all year round to protect the books.

“You’re welcome. And thank you for lunch. Did you get the new shipment in yet? I see a few books still need to find homes. Do you need help putting them up? I have some free time before night fall.” She took a bite of the little sandwiches Bucky had made for them.

Bucky snorted softly. “If that’s your way of asking if your books came in then yes. They did and if you want to help I’m more than happy to accept it. Mostly because it’s probably tucked under the rest of the pile.” Sai grinned at her over her tea cup. She was more than happy to help out. The two of them talked and caught up, telling one another what had happened during the time they had been apart from one another. Sai helped Bucky around the shop and was able to grab her books that she’d ordered.

“I guess I’ll be heading home. I should be getting some business here soon and I have to get the place looking as mystic as possible. You know, the atmosphere. The ambiance. All to help those poor sailors wanting to get their fortunes read by a pretty lady and hoping that they can get all the fortune in the world.” She sighed and pulled her hair back up away from her face.

“You need to be careful. There’s only one registered magician around town and if you’re found out then you could end up in the dungeons or worse. I wish you would just stick to the apothecary stuff.” Sai smiled at her friend’s worry and shrugged.

“I’ve been doing this since I was a little girl. Hiding, running, keeping my true powers a secret. It’s all I know. So don’t you worry about me. I’ve got this.” She hugged Bucky who sighed and shook her head watching her leave from the book store. Sai quickly blending into the crowd to head back to her home. People were starting to head back home after a day of shopping, the sailors heading into the bars and inns for a much needed drink after such a long journey. She didn’t notice the hulking shadow that watched her from the corner of the buildings as she hurried home.

Once home she gave a soft whistle, a long tendril of darkness slinking down from the rafters and exposing an impressive array of sharp teeth as it yawned and stretched cat like. “Hey Slink. Been keeping watch today?” she smiled at her little dragon familiar as he chirped in greeting. The little dragon was unique, a species she had found on her travels as a girl, he was compact and stealthy. His black scales perfectly blending in with the shadows, his spines along his back capable of shifting their colors depending on his mood. Right now they glittered a soft pale teal as he sat up and chittered at her sleepily.

“Really? Well I’ll get started on something to eat and then if you don’t mind delivering this package of herbs to Mrs. Royland while I fix up the atrium for tonight then we can go to the night market to see if they’ve got something.” She responded and the dragon shifted his paws, unfurling his wings and stretching them one by one. Just like his spines, the color underneath his wings would change, creating patterns whenever he chose to. It certainly came in handy when he was trying to hunt, using it to disorient his prey.

She moved easily through the relatively cozy shop that functioned as her home as well. There were herbs and spices, little charms, books, and things to be used in healing a great deal of ailments. But that wasn’t where she made her money. Behind the gossamer curtains led to the fortune telling area complete with a crystal ball, a deck of tarot cards, even knuckle bones and dice. She was incredibly skilled when it came to this sort of thing. A lot of it appeared to be smoke and mirrors to the layman but she knew the truth. As did Bucky. Her readings were incredibly accurate thanks to her magic but she didn’t want people really thinking that she was a true magician.

If she was discovered then she could be in big trouble. They had to be registered in order to perform within Vesuvia, as decreed by the late Count Lucio and she was not at all registered. If she was discovered, she could very well be killed if the courts found her guilty of breaking the law. Still, magic had always been her calling. She’d grown up knowing nothing but magic and spells thanks to her mother…

She scoffed at the thought of her mother and shook her head as she readied her things for the night. The woman was long gone now, but her teachings remained. She’d learned so much from her…like how to hide in the shadows, how to pick a lock and a purse, and how not to trust another living soul. She sighed and banished those thoughts for now, she had more important things to focus on. She made a little meal for herself and sliced up some thin pieces of meat for Slink who gobbled them up greedily with a twitch of his tail that was nearly twice the length of his already long body. “You can have a strawberry when you come back from the delivery.” She admonished when the little dragon tried to snag his favorite treat while she wasn’t paying attention.

Slink chittered and grabbed the small pouch between his teeth and climbed out of the window, disappearing into the evening as silent as an owl. Leaving Sai alone to finish her small dinner and change into her mysterious fortune teller get up. She put on a bit of makeup, trying to hide some of her identity in case someone would come and recognize her. Covering the lower half of her face with a sheer shawl she puttered about, shuffling her tarot deck quietly, asking her Arcana to assist her in her readings tonight. Before long Slink had returned, happily having delivered the package and bringing back the payment and snacking on a small bowl of strawberries for his troubles.

It wasn’t long before she got her first set of customers. A pair of sailors who were drunk off their asses seeking to figure out if they were going to get rich on their next venture. One was, the other…well he probably wouldn’t make it. The night went on with decent foot traffic, keeping her relatively busy as she worked. Slink alternating with deliveries in between clients as she worked. She checked her hour glass and sighed. It was getting late, soon there wasn’t going to be much traffic so she better close up shop for the night so she could go to the night market.

Just as she ushered the last set of clients out into the street, watching them stumble a figure approached a charming smirk on his face as his white hair caught her attention. “Good evening miss. I know it’s late but I was wondering if you might have time for one more reading?” He stepped up as she stepped aside. A strange sense of familiarity hitting her though she was sure she’d never seen this man before.

Closing the door behind her she could sense his magical aura. Which meant that he could probably sense hers…which meant…This was the court magician. Which meant she was in dangerous territory. “What kind of reading are you searching for sir? Money? Fame? How your next venture will fare?” She tried to hide the way her heart pumped wildly in her chest as the magician looked around her shop, his eyes taking in every little detail. He seemed comfortable in her home though which was something she found odd, even as he moved to the atrium without needing to be led there.

“I’ve no need for money or fame. And my ventures are usually nothing to worry about.” He set his satchel down and settled on the plush cushions, making himself right at home, arms resting on the back rest. Sai eyed him carefully. What was he doing here? Had he wandered by and felt her aura and came to investigate? What was with the charade? If he was going to bust her he might as well do it now before she could figure out a way to get out of this situation.

Sai settled across from him, adjusting her skirts and trying to sit tall, look braver than she felt. Try not to give anything away. “Then perhaps you’re looking for love? It’s quite popular with handsome young men to see if the lass they fancy, fancies them back.” She shuffled her cards expertly, watching him even as he watched her. His violet eyes staring at her through his white fringe were dark and deep. She couldn’t get a read on him.

“Love hm? Sure. I think that sounds interesting. I’d love to see what my fortune in love is.” There was twitch to his lips, that almost looked like a smirk. But she couldn’t tell. She nodded and shuffled her cards quietly, normally though she would be chanting something. But that was for show, it never really meant anything. He didn’t seem the type to enjoy the smoke and mirrors bull she normally did for the tourists. She knew he would see right through it.

“Do you want an in depth reading? Or something general?” She asked still shuffling. “In depths are more expensive and I require payment upfront.” She motioned towards the bowl for receiving the coin. The magician chuckled and took out a pouch, putting several gold pieces in the bowl. She expected nothing less from someone who was paid by the Countess. “In depth it is.” She steadied her nerves and took a deep breath. Centering herself as she sought out her guides to help her through the reading. There was a soft flash of light under her fingertips as she held her deck.

She put down card after card in a very specific order, a complex fifteen card spread laid out in front of them on the table. Still the magician was silent even as she started to flip them over in order. “There’s a rich history between you and your lover. One that seems unclear in the present or unknown. Your feelings for them haven’t changed, if only gotten stronger but they’re clouded. As if they’re not sure of themselves just yet.”

This was a strange reading…one of the stranger ones she’d done. “There are positives, like that the two of you are meant to be together, you do well and will build upon one another. But the negatives being that your love is currently struggling with something. They’re alone or they feel alone. You’ve left them and they don’t know why or where you’ve gone.”

The magician’s mouth tightened at that but still he remained silent. “You’re hopeful for a happy reunion but they aren’t so sure. They’re scared. They’re scared of you it feels.” She looked up at him and his gaze seemed to narrow.

“Hm…I see. Please continue.” He nodded back to the spread, not touching the cards and not meeting her gaze.

“Your aim should be to rebuild that trust with them, help them see that you’re not like you used to be. And you should avoid keeping them in the dark. Keeping secrets from them will only continue to cause that trust to be broken. There’s…there’s quite a bit of environmental factors at play here too. A cloud of uncertainty and fear. Something has affected your relationship outside of your control. There are other people involved as well. Especially connected to them. You should confront them but carefully. It is still possible that if you’ve not rebuilt your trust with them then they will reject you for one of these others who are in their life. There are a great deal of other factors at play here, they’re all contributing to your uncertain relationship with this person. But there is a future. There is still hope that the two of you will be able to overcome these difficulties and you can return to your previous relationship stronger than before.” She finished, leaning back in her seat and looking over the cards.

It made her feel weird. It was…it was familiar to her and she couldn’t figure out why. It didn’t sit well with her and she didn’t like the way it felt in her stomach. “Interesting. Thank you.” He said softly, letting her gather her cards and put them away in their box in silence. There was a loss of smugness in his posture that had still been there at the beginning of their reading.

“You are quite talented. How long have you been practicing magic?” He asked after a long silence, looking up at her with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and sent a chill down her spine.

“I…I’m sure I don’t know what you mean sir. I’m but a humble fortune teller. There’s no real magic in this-“ He held up his hand to stop her and she knew that she couldn’t fool him. It was obvious. Painfully obvious that she was magic inclined. Especially to another magician, and one skilled enough to become the official court magician. She should’ve been more careful. She hoped that Bucky wouldn’t be too hard on herself as she ended up on the gallows.

“Don’t try to fool me. You and I both know the truth. Your aura flared the second you saw me and the same with mine.” He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table as he eyed her curiously. “You aren’t registered as a practicing magician. You know what that can mean for you I’m sure.” Sai seemed to shrink into herself. This was it. The end of everything. It had been a good run while it had lasted.

“But perhaps we can come to an agreement that will work out mutually for the both of us.” Sai’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him, a spark of magic at her fingertips. She didn’t like the insinuation.

“I will not do anything to bring shame to me. You might as well hang me now if you think I will stoop to your attempt at blackmail.” She sat up straighter and there was that smirk, a hint of something in his eyes that she couldn’t figure out. Pride? Adoration?

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, none of that. Actually I was wondering if you might consider becoming my apprentice. I need someone to run my shop while I go out on my travels. And I think I can get you registered as an apprentice magician, thus saving your throat from the gallows.” He sat back and quirked a brow at her.

She felt him hide his aura, hiding his true intentions from her even as she tried to read it. That made her suspicious. But…she wasn’t ready to be hung yet. Plus there wouldn’t be a need for her to deal only in the shadows. “What of my shop here? I have a lot of customers who come to me for herbs and remedies.” She asked and he thought for a moment.

“Perhaps you can keep your business. I won’t say anything of it to the Countess when I make your case to her. You are doing good work here, but I think it would be better if we perhaps combined it. Most apprentices stay with their masters, able to study and learn right then and there. Perhaps while I am in town you can stay here and when I am gone you stay at my place. What say you?” He asked and extended his hand towards her. She hesitated, looking at him and his hand. Trying to evaluate her options. She didn’t have very many now…

After a moment of consideration she extended her hand, surprised as a spark of magic ran along her arm, mimicking the same thing that happened to the magician who seemed just as surprised as she did. “I…I suppose that means we’re going to be working together then. My name is Sai Yurimai.” She felt her heart racing wildly in her chest, even as he let her go, his finger tips lingering on her skin as long he could.

“Welcome aboard Miss Sai. Asra Alnazar, a pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky sighed as she woke early. She always had to wake early. Especially when she was expecting a new shipment of books. Which she was, which meant that if she didn’t get up then there was a possibility that the person would leave the boxes out in the alley behind the store for just anyone to come by and steal. She rubbed her blue eyes free of sleep and started to ready for the day, making some coffee and glancing out the window to check the time, she was going to have to ask Sai to bring her one of those fancy hour glasses she used to tell time one of these days.

But for now she would just enjoy her coffee, warming her hands around the mug and enjoying the silence of the morning. She hoped that the books she ordered for her friend would arrive today. They had been on back order for the last three weeks due to some storms near her vendor’s home. She nearly jumped when there was a scratching at her window, jolting her out of her thoughts as she looked at the small little dragon on her window sill chirping at her to be let inside.

“Baraq, there you are. I was wondering where you’d gone off to. Did you go out hunting?” She asked as the dragon slithered into her lap, nuzzling the warm coffee mug with a happy chirp. She’d gotten the little guy as a gift from Sai, not entirely sure where she’d gotten a dragon of all things but she wasn’t complaining. Baraq made an excellent book wyrm and guard dragon when it came to watching the store. He was a dark navy and his mane was soft to the touch, little sparks of electricity sometimes ran through them, especially when it was stormy outside. He was smaller than Sai’s own dragon Slink but he was looking to be a nice size for when he got older.

She smiled and scratched under his chin and listened to the strange almost purr that rumbled out of the lithe little body until there was a knock at the door downstairs. “That’ll be the delivery man. You warm up and I’ll be back to make some breakfast alright?” She set the cup down and Baraq immediately wrapped himself around it with a yawn. She laughed softly and made her way downstairs to greet the delivery man who was already looking impatient.

“Sign here. I got a lot of deliveries ta make and I ain’t gonna wait all mornin fer ya.” He greeted gruffly, catching Bucky off guard but it wasn’t uncommon. She signed quickly and the man unloaded the crates into the shop before taking his share of the gold and hurrying off with his cart to the next shop down the line. She locked the door behind her and went back upstairs to make herself and Baraq some breakfast before getting to the task of finding places for the new books.

She was sharing a few slices of pears with Baraq as she shifted through her paperwork, marking down the numbers, calculating out the costs and looking through the invoices as she ate her breakfast. It was a simple life. A relatively easy one thankfully, the same routine. The same customers for the most part. It was quiet even in the busy part of Vesuvia. But not so quiet as it was back where she had come from. Not nearly as rural and backwards. And she had freedom here. Which was most important.

“Guess it’s about that time. You staying up here?” She asked the dragon who had found his favorite pillow which was going to be right in the perfect dozing spot complete with sunbeam throughout most of the day. “Alright. Well I’ll be downstairs then.” She gave the dragon a parting scratch and headed back to the shop to open up and start the day.

It wasn’t particularly busy but it was a decent day for sales. She saw some of her regulars, helped a few newcomers find the books they were looking for. Even got a couple of new orders to put in which was nice. She wasn’t rich but she made a decent living for herself. She made herself busy, organizing and putting away some of the new books, dusting and cleaning as she went to make sure the place looked nice. Plus it passed the time before her good friend was supposed to show up.

She’d been worried when Sai had been delayed from her recent trip. She knew Sai’s dirty secret, being a closet magician as well as not always acquiring things the most legal of ways were reasons she worried about her friend. It was always like Sai had to walk that paper thin line between legal and outright dangerous. Sometimes it was reckless. Most of the time it was reckless.

Her fears subsided when Sai finally appeared, freckled skin slightly sun kissed from the walk over. “Took you long enough! I just made some lunch!” She greeted with a bright smile at her friend who made herself at home. She looked tired. She had probably stayed up all night before again. Bucky set about fixing their lunches and some tea as Sai turned the sign around on the door. The two catching up with one another. It had been a couple weeks since they’d seen one another so there was quite a bit to catch up on, especially with Sai’s adventure. Though she had a feeling that there were some things that her friend wasn’t telling her.

She hated it when she did that. Hiding the more dangerous parts of her travels just to spare her like she was kind of child who couldn’t take it. But at least she was alright. She warned her again of the consequences of practicing magic without being registered but Sai just waved her off, putting on some false bravado like she always did. Internally Bucky wanted to smack her friend to make her realize the reality but she knew it wouldn’t help. Sai would keep doing whatever she was going to do. Magic was a part of who she was. There wasn’t stopping that.

She only wished that Sai was a little more discreet about her fortune telling business. She said her farewell and watched the woman leave into the crowd, disappearing quickly between the throngs of people. She shook her head staring after her and sighed before stepping back inside the relative coolness of the shop and going back to work. She was nearly ready to close up when the chimes above the door alerted her to someone entering. “Be right there in just a moment!” She called from behind a stack of books she was organizing before dusting her hands off on her skirts and coming out to see the last person she expected to see standing in her shop looking through a stack of books on medicinal herbs.

“Good evening. I’m sorry to come by so late. I just got back into town and was looking for a book. Perhaps you can help me?” The white haired magician smiled politely at her. “It was recommended by a friend of mine and I haven’t been able to find it anywhere.” He fished out a slip of paper out of his satchel and handed it to her. Bucky gulped and took the paper, reading the name and recognizing it immediately.

“Oh. Actually I only had one copy of it and it was sold today. I can order another one for you though if you’d like? It’ll take a couple weeks to get here if you don’t mind waiting?” She handed the paper back and the magician nodded.

“I would appreciate it greatly. It was my friend’s favorite and I would like to give it to them for their birthday in a few weeks. What do you need from me?” His purple eyes held so many secrets. But so did Sai’s. Must be a magician thing she supposed. She handed him a form to fill out that she would use as a sort of receipt. The magican filling it out in easy going strokes. “How much would you charge for it?” He asked and pulled out his coin purse looking at her expectantly.

How odd that he was looking for the same book that Sai had purchased earlier, she hadn’t even heard of it until Sai had brought it up. It was a one of a kind that she had to special order because the author hand wrote it out for each copy. “Well it is quite expensive.” She hesitated and he laughed shaking his head.

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind. I know the author is kind of strange when it comes to his books. My friend had a copy a long time ago and it got ruined but they told me all about how it works.” She nodded and took his coin. “Thank you so much. My name is Asra by the way, would you mind letting me know as soon as the book comes in? I own the shop just down the street from here. I don’t plan on leaving for a little while as I’ve plenty of business to attend to around town.” Bucky nodded again, extending her hand for a shake that he reciprocated.

“Certainly. I’ll be sure to let you know when it comes in or I could deliver it to you that way you don’t have to worry about coming back in.” And accidentally running into Sai and having her be found out. From what she understood, magician’s could most of the time tell another magician by their auras, something that only skilled magicians could hide.

“That would be fantastic. Thank you again. I suppose I’ll leave it to you then. Have a good night.” He smiled and gave a little bow of his head before turning to leave, a little lavender snake poking its head and sniffing the air, seeming to whisper something to Asra’s ear which had the magician walking quickly away from the shop towards the direction of Sai’s place on the other side of town as if he had a purpose. She just hoped that Sai was doing alright as she locked up for the night. Baraq came down as she tidied up the shop, stretching and sniffing around at all new scents from the day. His smoky grey mane sparked when he sniffed at the form Asra had signed. Chirping in concern up at her.

“It’ll be alright. He just wanted a book. That’s all. Nothing more about Sai. Let’s go and get something to eat hm?” She assured him as he climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She went upstairs after making sure everything was locked up tight down in the shop, taking the coins she’d earned that day so she could lock them up in her little safe next to her bed. She made dinner for her and for Baraq and settled in for a quiet night. She grabbed one of her books and settled in her favorite little reading nook with her hot tea. Baraq settled on her lap and dozing, his breath fogging up the window as he slept on her.

She was relaxed, part of her wondering about the coincidence in Asra wanting the same book that Sai had special ordered. It was just an herbal book that had recipes for certain medicinal poultices that were supposedly merely for theoretical purposes, as they hadn’t been approved for actual usage. It had a lot of hand drawn paintings and it was all very pretty. She yawned and put her book down, making sure to put a book mark in it to keep her place.

“Alright buddy. Time for bed. Got another busy day tomorrow.” She picked up the little dragon who grumbled and yawned at being disturbed from his place but quickly found his usual place on the pillow next to her. She turned down the lantern and pulled the covers up over her and settled in for sleep.

She spent the next day working, waiting for her daily lunch date with Sai to talk to her about Asra coming into the store and telling her to be more careful than ever. She didn’t have a good feeling about it when he had left. And she certainly didn’t have a good feeling when Slink came by with a note telling her that Sai wasn’t going to make it to lunch. Sai never missed out on a meal unless something big came up. She made herself busy, giving Slink a treat before he scurried off with her note in response. She managed to get everything done fairly early and was closing up shop, planning on going to see Sai to make sure she was okay. But as she left she noticed Asra walking along side Sai headed up towards the palace.

That…didn’t look good. But she seemed to be going on her own free will. She watched a moment until the two magicians were out of sight before returning back home. She walked down the alley and nibbled her lip in worry. It didn’t look like she was being carted away to the dungeons but it wasn’t exactly good seeing her friend being brought to the palace with the only person who could really put her away. She reached into her pocket for her keys to see someone tall and very suspicious at her door.

She narrowed her gaze. Why…why would anyone want to break into her book shop? There was a jewel maker just a few shops down for gods sake. The man cursed as he tried to pick the lock, but it was one that Sai had put in place. Only her key would work thanks to the charm. She cleared her throat loudly so that the potential thief perked up, standing tall. Very tall. Compared to her shorter stature of juuuust about 5 foot something he practically towered over her.

“Oh! I could’ve sworn this was my house…my how silly of me. Maybe that was too many at the Raven again.” The red head laughed and staggered a bit, trying to pretend that he wasn’t trying to break into her shop. But Bucky wasn’t buying it.

“So you normally use a lock pick to get into your house?” She quirked a brow at him and a hand on her cocked hip. “Because normal people use their keys.” She held up her keys and jingled them in front of him.

He cleared his throat nervously and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah…well. I uh…I lost my keys…” She wasn’t buying any bit of this. He sighed again in defeat. “Alright, truth is I was trying to get in because a friend of mine found something of mine that was placed here in the shop by mistake. And I was hoping to grab it without an issue and be gone before you got back. And I’m sorry and I will just come back during normal business hours.” He attempted to leave but Bucky was a bit curious.

“Something of yours? I assure you the only thing I have in here is books. And since you’re already so keen on getting in. If I let you get what you need then you leave again and stop pretending to be drunk and breaking into places.” She shouldn’t be doing this but he was interesting to her. Besides if it meant that he wasn’t going to be poking around then that meant one less person trying to get her stuff. “In and out. I’ve still got to make dinner.” She warned him and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of taking up any more of your time. I greatly appreciate this. I can’t tell you enough how much this means.” He smiled at her charmingly, the eye patch over one of his eyes made her think of…there was a few posters around town. This was Julian Devorak…the man wanted for the murder of the late Count Lucio. There was a large reward for his arrest. But she hadn’t always thought of him as being guilty to begin with. Things just didn’t add up for her.

She unlocked the door and turned to let him inside. He had to duck a little bit so as not to hit his head on the door frame. “What are you looking for in particular?” She asked him as he looked around the room.

“A relatively small red leather bound book about this big with the initials ‘J.D’ written in the lower left corner. My friend said he saw it in here when he came in yesterday. It’s actually my personal journal and I would really like it back.” He blushed and she saw him scanning the room for the book in question. He looked like he was interested in scanning all the books she had to offer.

“Oh I think I know exactly what you mean. I got a donation shipment from the palace recently.” She moved past him and went to the medical section, fingers running over the spines of the books delicately. “Here we go. One personal journal for Doctor Julian Devorak.” She pulled it out and handed it to him. He was staring at her in surprise as she handed it to him. “Your wanted posters are all over the city. It’s really not that hard to figure out who you are.”

Julian took the book from her and cleared his throat looking around nervously. “Ah. Well I understand. Yes…I just happened to have left my mask at home without thinking tonight…” He blushed and rubbed his neck. “So…before you turn me in. Would you mind if I try to make it up to you? Say dinner? My treat.” He offered and Bucky blinked up at him.

Did he just…? He did didn’t he? “I…I mean what?” She sputtered and he smiled at her politely. “Are you asking me out so that I don’t turn you in?” She managed and he cleared his throat. He shuffled his feet and pocketed the journal in his breast pocket.

“Well…think of it as consolation. For me trying to break into your shop and then you can turn me in afterwards.” He beamed softly, looking hopeful.

Bucky thought about it carefully. She was hungry. And a free meal might be nice. She didn’t have to cook or clean up afterwards. “Alright. One meal. That’s it. Then you’re out of here.” Julian straightened and extended his arm for her to take. Which she did, and he lead her through back to the streets, letting her lock up the shop again.

“I promise you that it’ll be one meal and you’ll never have to worry about me again.”


End file.
